


Moving In

by leeaqua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeaqua/pseuds/leeaqua
Summary: Human au where Norway and Denmark are engaged and moving in together.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Moving In

Mikkel- Denmark  
Sigurd- Norway 

Mikkel was stood in the bare living room hands on his hips. The crisp, white walls still had a faint smell of paint on them and the carpets where soft and pristine. As he looked around he could see it all. The couch, the chair that Sigurd would always read in. It was nearest the book self, he would reply when asked. When in reality, Mikkel knows after all the years spent with the norwegian, it was because it was the just the right size for him to curl up in with his blanket cocoon. He could see the coffee table they bought from a charity shop when they first moved into their small flat together. The pictures that they would hang. He could see it all.

"So, are you going to help me with the boxes or are you just going to stand there?" A calm voice pulled him from his daydreaming. Turing on his heel he saw Sigurd standing in the doorway, a box resting on his hip."If ya wanted your handsome,strong, amazingly sexy financé to help you should of said so before." Mikkel said giving the other a wink as he walked out to their car. The only reply he received was an eyeroll followed by a light laugh.

The sky glew with orange and yellow light by the time all the boxes where in the appropriate rooms. Half the boxes emptied of their contents with the others unopened. The two nordics where upstairs in the spacious master bedroom that overlooked the front garden. For the past half hour they had been trying to put the bed frame together. "Screw it! I give up!" Sigurd complained leaning the metal headboard against the wall, "We toke it apart just fine. Why can't we put it back together again?" The dane next to him shrugged "Dunno. One thing I do know is that I'm starving. The sun's setting Sig and we skipped lunch" he whined. "Fine, I'll order pizza also my name is Sigurd" he said sitting down on the mattress. The danish man sat down next to him a arm curling round his waist "Aww come on Sig babe I know you like my nicknames and do we really need a bed frame I'm mean we'll end up breaking it anyw" "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" The flustered norwegian cried.

Sigurd leaned against his fianceé closing his eyes. "Anyway our bed will be broken for a very different reason eventually, we'll be married and have kids jumping on our bed to wake us up." Mikkel looked down at the Norwegian and planted a soft kiss to his smooth platinum blonde hair. Before lifting his chin to kiss his lips. "I know, I can't wait" Sigurd looked at the man. Deep ocean blue eyes met shinning sky blue ones for a moment before they kissed again. Sigurd laced his hands in the Danes dirty blonde hair as their kiss deepend. Mikkel was first to pull away both arms now wrapped around the other.

"I can't wait to marry you, to start a family with you, jeg elsker dig."  
"Jeg elsker deg osgå." Sigurd replied kissing the Dane's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> This like all my writing are on my Tumblr, url in bio. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote.


End file.
